Dying in the Tower!
by KoganjarlosISLOVE
Summary: Mi vida amorosa era perfecta hasta que aquel dia llego


New story  
Dying in the Tower!

Logan POV  
Holaa! No enserio hola me llamo Logan Henderson tengo 24 años ,vivo en Nueva York en la parte sur de Manhattan,es muy bonito por sierto ...haaa y llevo 3 años casado con mi esposo Kendall Schmidt ,el es hermoso ojos verdes,cabello Rubio ,es alto y demasiado guapo otro dato de mi vida es que trabajo en la torre norte del world trade center ,en el piso 87 ,son dos hermosas torres iguales por eso se llaman la torres gemelas ...

(01-10-2001)

Estoy en camino para mi trabajo en las torres con mi esposo Kendall ..vamos en su auto el cual es hermoso

Y te gustas mucho ! Trabajar en aquella torre?-me dijo Kendall con un hermosa sonrisa

Si..de echo en el desayuno Carlos y yo desayunamos en el windows of the world en el piso 107 ..tiene una linda vista de Nueva York además se puede ver la curvatura de la tierra ..toda redonda jaja-le dije recordando como es ver la hermosa imagen

Me alegra-el me dijo (ahh...otro dato Kendall trabaja en la estación de bomberos de la ciudad en un grupo muy grande)

Ok ya casi llegamos y...listo-me decía Kendall yo reía

Esta bien...-le dije me baje del auto y fui hasta la parte del conductor

..gracias ! Amor te veré más tarde-le dije y le di un tierno beso en los lados el partió rumbo la estación

Yo entré a la torre norte divise los ascensores a lo lejos y me dirige hasta ellos y me encuentro a mi amigo Carlos el cual esta casado con James su esposo el cual también es muy apuesto

Hola Logan ..-el me dijo y choco sus manos con la mías para después hacer su mano un puño y chocarla contra la mía

Hello Carlos ...y James ya también está en la estación ..?-le pregunte a mi amigo latino

Si! Y Kendall?-me pregunto

También deben estar hablando y saludando se como siempre-le dije sonriendo y el también sonríe y reímos

En ese momento suena la alarma del ascensor ..yo y Carlos entramos para nuestra felicidad estaba vacío entonces empezamos a hablar de cosas como el hogar,la boda,viajes como nos a ido e demás...

Kendall POV  
Llegue a la estación de bomberos y me encontré a mi compañero James

Hola james -le dije y este me mira

Hola Kendall ! Como estas? -me pregunto dándome la mano

Bien y tu?-le dije soltándole la mano

Bien ! Y como ha estado Logan ?-el me pregunto mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo

Muy bien -le dije y con un poco de curiosidad por que hacia eso

El saco su celular leyó algo y lo dejo caer al suelo mientras tenía una cara de preocupación,yo me asuste y le pregunte que paso

James ...James !,que pasa?-le dije con un tono muy asustado

Kendall ..Kendall ...Kendall ...-el repetía mi nombre sin parar ,le di una cachetada y este reacciono

HAA perdón ..lee esto -me dijo mientras recogía el celular y me mostraba eso

Logan POV  
llegue a mi oficina en aquel piso cuando mi celular vibro  
Tenía cuenta en una nueva página llamada donde gente del mundo sube fotos,videos,comentarios ... Y el celular vibra cuando la personas a las cuales admiras suben algo ,mire lo que estaba hay y me asuste decía

NahyRusher18:  
El bombero Kendall sale con James ?  
Vea la siguiente imagen ..

Con eso Logan se enojó mucho y llamo a Kendall

Kendall call ... ... ... ...

Ho-hola Logie - K  
Logie nadie - L  
Ehh estas enojado lo se ...pero yo no salgo con James ...sólo con tigo - K  
Bien ..te creo solo me asuste y quería que lo confirmarás,te amo-L  
También te amo- K

Y con eso Logan colgó

Odio al tipo que hizo esto-dije para mi mismo

Ya era hora de irme Kendall me esperaba en el parqueadero salí busque la salida y la encontré,después entré al ascensor que tenía 4 personas en su interior ...,llegamos al nivel de suelo me baje y busque a Kendall y hay estaba sacudiendo su mano yo me emocione corrí hasta el

Hola kenny-le dije y lo bese

Hola mi Logie-el me dijo besandome otra vez  
¿Quieres ir a un restaurante nuevo? -el me pregunto

Claro ..tengo mucha hambre-le dije como respuesta

Y con eso nos montamos en su auto y salimos del área del WTC ..minutos después llegamos al restaurante era muy lindo mire a un lado y vi una M ..me emocione amo los restaurantes de McDonald's

Aww ya sabias que amo los McDonald's -le dije tomando su mano y besándolo

Todo sea por mi Logie-el me dijo muy tierno tocando con su mano mi entrepierna

¡Kendall! Aquí no jajaja-le dije riéndome a lo último

Jajaja ..bueno vamos?-me pregunto

Claro-le conteste

Entramos y estaba muy lleno niños con cajitas feliz ,cuartos de libra y más...todo se veía tan delicioso

Buenas noches chicos ..¿qué van a pedir? -nos dijo muy amable la señorita

Logie ...?-me dijo Kendall

Una hamburguesa ,con papas grandes -le dije saboreando mi boca

Y de tomar? -nos pregunto

Coca cola-dijo Kendall el ama la gaseosa coca cola

Esta bien-nos dijo esperamos unos momentos y llegaron con una bandeja llena de comida

Tomen chicos ..en esa dispensa hay salsa y condimentos para sus almuerzos - no dijo señalando la dispensa

Gracias...cuanto es?-dije sonriendo

No no! Logie yo pago -me dijo Kendall sonriendo

Kenny! -le dije

Logie ! ...cuanto es?-Kendall dije yo rodé mis ojos

Son 8 dólares -nos dijo la señorita  
Esperen ustedes dos son pareja-ella nos dijo muy amable yo me sonroje ferozmente

Si-Kendall dijo y me miro y se río al verme

Ohh! Felicidades ...tomen-ella nos dijo y nos entregó una especie de postre

Que es? -pregunte curioso

Es un postre que le damos gratis a las parejas-nos dijo sonriendo

Ohh! Muchas gracias-dijo Kendall

De nada-ella dijo

Después de aquella conversación con la señorita agarramos la bandeja y fuimos a una mesa ..comimos mientras hablamos de cosas del trabajo al terminar agradecimos y salimos

Kendall POV  
Salimos del restaurante ya íbamos para casa a descansar para el día de mañana

Gracias kenny por esta rica comida-Logan me dijo y sonrió

De nada ..Logie- le dije y lo bese tome su mano y fuimos al auto

Arranque y fui hasta nuestra casa empezamos ha hablar de cosas muy raras jaja...al llegar nos bajamos y suspiramos entramos ,descargamos las maletas que teníamos, subimos a nuestra habitación ,nos cambiamos de ropa,y luego nos acostamos

Nos acostamos esta abrazando a Logan mientras este estaba a mi lado ¡AMO MUCHO A Logan,yo muy pervertidamente tome mi mano y la dirigí hacia la entrepierna de Logan

Kendall !-el exclamo pero cuando empece a mover mi mano este gimió

Logan-exclamé le dije

El volteo a verme y me beso muy apasionadamente y empezó a meter su mano en mi camisa de pronto me la quito y ,yo le quite la de el después este me bajo los pantalones y mis bóxer muy rápidamente

Alguien ..esta que estalla por hesitado-le dije y el río

Cállate-el me dijo y dirigió su boca a mi pene y empezó a succionar arriba y abajo

¡Logan!-gemí su nombre muy fuerte mientras este seguía

Yo no lo pensé más y le baje los pantalones junto con sus bóxer saque mu boca de mi pene y lo bese lo tire hacia atrás y baje hasta su pene y enpece a succionar y morderlos

Kendall! No -no-te ola-lo..co-mma..as¡-el dijo entre gemidos yo reí y cambiamos la posición

Penetra me Kendall! - Logan dijo con mucha lujuria

Desacuerdo -le dije y aliñe mi miembro contra su entrada entre despacio y Logan gemía momentos después...

Kendall! Ya puedes ent-trar-el me dijo

Esta bien-le dije y empece a penetrarlo muy fuerte y haci seguimos por 1:38 horas

Kendall voy a venirme-el me dijo el cual se estaba masturbando

Yo también -le dije y nos venimos nos limpiamos y nos preparamos para dormir

Te amo Logan-le dije

También te amo-logan me dijo lo bese y nos dormimos para esperar el siguiente día ..

**_bueno esta historia es nueva esta inspirada en el día del 9/11 y como perder el amor en un atentado ,cada capítulo será un día diferente, el de hoy (01-10-2011) sigan leyéndolo tratare de actualizarla Mas seguido lean la historias_**

**_amor de vampiros_**

**_no se como pero te amo (dogan Dustin x Logan)_**

**_please comentarios !_**

**_bye_**


End file.
